Get Brave: A Lover's Tale
by ChancellorBismarck
Summary: Luffy wakes up to find Someone special laying next to him, after a visit to the Okama Queendom Luffy's life will never be the same again. I Do not own One Piece, nor will I ever:D
1. Okama Queendom

Luffy began stirring from his sleep (A feat thought unimaginable), attempting to scratch his head; he noticed that he couldn't move his right arm. Next, Luffy tried rising from the bed to once again be foiled during his attempt.

Luffy- 'Why can't I move?!' he thought to himself 'Oh boy I'm hungry.'

Luffy, still not opening his eyes as he was too tired suddenly felt something move on his chest. Shocked Luffy's eyes shot open to meet the perpetrator!

Luffy-"Who are you?!" Luffy yelled in amazement at the raven-haired female of which he was sharing his hammock with.

Mystery Woman- "It's me Luffy," the raven-haired woman replied with a blush

Luffy- "Hancock?" Luffy asked, still unaware how close she was to him.

Hancock- "I knew you would remember! I just knew it!" Hancock shouted gleefully.

Sanji- "Hey Luffy, stop talking in your sleep!" The blonde cook yelled angrily.

Hancock- "Don't talk my husband in such a harsh tone, you filthy man!" Hancock demanded.

Sanji- "Strange…. I don't remember him replying toooo…" Sanji pondered 'WAIT THAT'S A WOMAN'S VOICE' Sanji swooned to himself.

With utmost speed Sanji turned to see the mysterious woman, to no later hear the words.

Hancock- "Mero Mero Mellow!" Hancock whispered trying not to wake her "husband", the future pirate king.

Sanji was instantaneously turned to stone as the whole cabin began to stir from sleep.

Luffy- "Hancock, why are you here?" Luffy asked puzzled.

Hancock- "Why? Why to be with the only man in the world I could ever possibly love." Hancock whispered as she snuggled into Luffy's shoulder.

Luffy- "Umm…. Who's that?" Luffy questioned with a stumped look on his face.

Hancock- "Who's who?" Hancock puzzlingly asked

Luffy- "The man you are in love with of course!" Luffy declared now aware of the situation.

Hancock- "Why you of course" Hancock giggled.

Zoro- "Why do I hear a woman in the men's quarters?" Zoro angrily asked Luffy

Luffy- "Oh year, Zoro meet my friend" Luffy squeaked out as Hancock finished the sentence.

Hancock- "Luffy's one and only love, 'the Pirate Empress' Boa Hancock" Hancock hastily added as she snuggled her head further into Luffy's shoulder.

Luffy- "Hmm, too tired to remember that party" Luffy said as he began to chuckle.

Luffy just noticed the new feeling he was aware of noticing the blanket and Hancock missing a shoulder strap… on both sides.

Luffy- "Hancock, why is there a blanket here?" Luffy pondered

Hancock- "I forced elder Nyon to teach me how to knit, so I knitted this blanket for you, it's of your Jolly Roger." Hancock replied, receiving another blush attack.

Luffy- "Looks nice, thanks… Hey Hancock, do you have your head in my shoulder?" Luffy just noticed.

Hancock- "Yes, I wanted to be closer to you Luffy" Hancock lightly added as she moved her head up to his neck, 'I'm getting closer to his face!' she thought.

Luffy- "Alright Hancock, your body is keeping me warm anyways." Luffy cheerfully added unaware of what Hancock was doing… or wearing.

Outside the cabin Nami had just stirred from her sleep and had already asked Robin to start brewing the coffee as she and Chopper began to raise the anchor and loosen the sails.

Nami- "Look at the lovely pink island, Chopper" Nami admiringly said

Chopper- "Looks nice" Chopper agreed

Announcement- "Island! Everyone up!" blasted Nami's voice throughout the entire ship.

Back to Luffy and Hancock in the men's quarters.

Luffy- "Awesome, an island!" Luffy Boomed

Luffy shot out from his hammock leaving Hancock in a depressed state all alone.

The Thousand Sunny rumbled as it landed on the strange pink island, unaware that it was indeed as you are all thinking, The Drag Queendom.

Hancock- bursts through the door surrounded by hearts, "Oh Luffy, your speed never ceases to amaze me." Hancock cheered

SHC- "WHO IS SHE?!" The entire crew cried in unison!

Hancock- "I am Luffy's one and only love, his wife!" Hancock stated while smiling at her lover's crew.

SHC- "WHAT?!" The crew cried in unison again as most of their mouths hit the deck

Luffy- "I don't know" Luffy innocently added

A strange fat man walks up to the crew wearing a rather familiar Afro and women's lingerie.

Ivankov- "Straw Hat boy, it's so very nice to see you again!" Iva shouted

Luffy- "Iva I missed you!" Luffy screamed as he ran to give his friend a hug

Invankov received Luffy's hug, but only after noticing Hancock affectionately staring at Luffy

Ivankov- 'Maybe I should have a bit of fun for old time's sake' Ivankov thought to himself, "Luffy, could I perhaps give you a shot? A final treatment for Magellan's poison?" Ivankov asked hiding a dastardly smile

Luffy- "Sure Iva" Luffy smiled, glad to help out a friend

Iva began his usual procedure of first stating the hormone he was going to use, then injecting it into Luffy's neck which caused Hancock to scream.

Hancock- "STOP!" Hancock screamed out

Iva then retracted his nails seeing Hancock's pain, leaving a slightly confused Luffy wobbling around in a weird state.

Luffy- "Iva, I feel weird." Luffy added

Hancock- "Oh Luffy, I will nurse you back to health!" Hancock cried as she shoved Luffy's arm into her cleavage causing her to blush.

Luffy- "Oh, that's enticing." Luffy said out loud looking at what Hancock was doing.

Hancock- 'is he finally returning the love I've expressed for him?" Hancock thought to herself.

Nami- "Mrhm, Luffy look at what your 'wife' is doing." Nami added

Luffy- Ignoring Nami's comment he asked, "Hancock, have you always been like this?" while checking out her features.

Iva began laughing, he continued laughing until everyone saw it was evident that there were tears in his eyes, "By the way, where is Sanji" Iva asked

Suddenly, Hancock remembered the cook she had turned to stone, as her face began to drain of color she began to turn towards the men's quarters.

Hancock- "Oh, I'll go get him" Hancock politely stated, hiding the fact she turned Sanji into stone

Luffy- "Why? What's wrong Hancock?" Luffy asked confused

Hancock- "Luffy, I'm so sorry, it was an accident I swear!" Hancock pleaded trying to avoid receiving Luffy's wrath.

Hancock- shyly looked at the stone love cook, she nervously raised her hand and air kissed "Awaken"

Immediately Sanji continued his sentence of,

Sanji- "You too, stupid Moss head," declared Sanji unaware of the circumstances looks up at Hancock and immediately turns back to stone.

Hancock- "Hi" Hancock said as she greeted the "love cook"

Luffy- "ShiShiShi, Much better, I'm beginning to like you better Hancock, also ever since Iva gave me that shot I've wanted to try something, may I" Luffy thanked her but quickly turned it into a question going her way.

Hancock- "Luffy you sure know how to touch my heart, and sure, anything you want" Hancock added as she began to giggle

Luffy pointed to the hammock he was sitting on ushering Hancock to take a seat, when she finally did she was met with a surprise…. To be continued in chapter 2.


	2. The Captain's Cabin

Welcome to chapter 2 my friends, if you continue to enjoy this story feel free to favorite it or drop a review :D.

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece, Oda does

Luffy and Hancock are sitting next to each other staring into each other's eyes, wondering what these signs mean Luffy begins to question Hancock.

Luffy- "Hey Hancock, why is it whenever I look into your eyes I get this strange urge?" Luffy asked puzzled to the core

Hancock- "I think that's your body expressing your love for me Luffy, oh you make me so happy!" Hancock shouted as if she wanted the whole world to hear.

Luffy- "No, I think I'm just hungry, I'm going to go ask Sanji if he can make us some food, you want to come?" Luffy asked

Hancock- "Well, only if you insist my love."

Luffy- "Hey Hancock, stop calling me your love, you can always find someone better than me out there ShiShiShiShi" Luffy stated as if asking for a punch from the empress.

Hancock- "No one out there is better than you Luffy, why, why you make me blush every time I look at you, it's official you are the man for me" Hancock stated with hearts growing in her eyes.

Luffy- "Alright then, hey Hancock remember this morning? When you were in my hammock?" Luffy asked

Hancock- Beginning to blush, "Of course my love, how could I forget?" Hancock stated returning the question.

Luffy- "Well, since it was so comfy I was wondering if you would do the same thing tonight… Would you?" Luffy asked unaware of what he was truthfully asking, of which causes Hancock to faint

2 hours later…

Hancock is lying on a flat surface unaware of her surroundings listening to a conversation between Chopper and Luffy.

Chopper- "Luffy she'll be fine, she just fainted for some reason, you can ask her when she wakes up, how about that?" Chopper said as if giving Luffy a diagnosis.

Luffy- "But Chopper, I have to tell her now, it's important." Luffy pleaded

Chopper- "Fine, tell me and I'll pass the message onto her when she wakes up.

Luffy- "Alright, tell her… tell her that I love her!" Luffy boomed

Hancock once again faints, not believing or soaking in the information Luffy just gave the ship's doctor.

30 Minutes later…

Hancock- "Luffy, LUFFY! Where are you?" Hancock shouted throughout the entire Thousand Sunny, repeating herself until she found the ship's captain on his "special seat" on the bow of the ship.

Luffy- "Hey Hancock, did Chopper tell you what I asked him to?" Luffy asked

Hancock- "Why yes, of course he did" Hancock admitted blushing, fully aware that the Tanuki had not told her.

Luffy ushers Hancock to sit next to him on his "special seat" shocking the swordsmen watching them via the crow's nest.

Luffy- "Hancock, I have to tell you something that I'm not entirely sure of at the moment…" Luffy stumbled

Hancock- "Anything my love, does it have to do with your love for me?" Hancock excitedly said

Luffy- "What?!" Luffy screamed in horror

Hancock- "Isn't that what you were going to tell me? That's what the Tanuki said."

Luffy- "I told chopper to tell you knit another blanket before tonight, not that I love you, ShiShiShiShi" Luffy chuckled, trying to cover up his inner feelings towards Hancock.

Hancock- "oh…. Okay… What do you want the design to be?" Hancock unenergetically asked

Luffy- "Why you of course!" Luffy said developing a slight blush

Hancock- "Alright, I'll get to work on it immediately" Hancock said reenergized after seeing Luffy's slight blush.

3 Hours later….

Now would be the time for all immature people to press the back arrow or close the window, Mature folks only, thanks :D.

Luffy has taken Hancock into the Captain's cabin of which Luffy nearly never uses as he has never had anyone to share it with, looking around the cabin you see one large table in the center that has a hand-drawn map of The Grand Line, compliments of Nami, an ceremonial sword, compliments of Zoro and a King sized Feathered bed, compliments of Sanji, Franky, and Brook.

Luffy- "So Hancock, what do you think of the room? Looks nice with all the decorations don't it?" Luffy questioned

Hancock- "Well if it makes you happy, it makes me happy" Hancock stated once again blushing.

Luffy- "Hancock I have something I would like to share with you…" Luffy mumbled

Hancock- "Anything Luffy," Hancock replied

Luffy- "Well I just want to say that since this morning, more particularly ever since Iva gave me that shot… I've been feeling… In love with you" Luffy said shyly

Hancock- "Luffy I've been waiting two long years for you to say that" Hancock said as she was beginning to faint, as she was falling backwards she felt Luffy's arm catch her and pull her back towards him, Hancock didn't notice for a few seconds that Luffy was giving her a very passionate hug, one which she was not returning.

Hancock- "Oh Luffy, I love you more than anything in the world, I will love you till the end of time!" Hancock declared as she began to hug Luffy back pulling the somewhat odd couple into an even more passionate embrace.

After 5 minutes of sitting with each other in a hug, their arms unhinge from each other as they begin to stare into each other's eyes for what seems like hours. Finally simultaneously both Luffy and Hancock bring their heads together for a gentle kiss, a kiss that would change the entire world.

Hancock- breaks the kiss and whispers into Luffy's ear "Luffy, my mind and my body have been waiting for you…. Take me now, please" Hancock whispered while staring into her lover's eyes.

Luffy as if waiting for this line immediately pulls Hancock in for another passionate kiss as he begins to remove her Empress robe revealing two ample sized breasts and a white groin cloth, Luffy almost immediately forgot anything he was doing and began to rely on instinct. Although Hancock was very much enjoying this, she wasn't going to let Luffy have all the fun, so as she broke the kiss she began removing Luffy's shirt and Luffy's pants, after removing his pants she looked down to where Luffy's member was and convinced herself that Luffy had a Totem pole in his "Tighty Whities".

Luffy- "Wow Hancock, I never noticed that you had the body of an angel…" Luffy managed to stutter out

Hancock- "Well you look almost holy yourself Luffy, you're everything I expected you to be and more" Hancock proudly stated with tears coming out of her eyes, tears of joy.

Luffy- Reaching to wipe the tears of Hancock's face he uses his other hand to grab Hancock's left breast receiving a large yet satisfying moan causing him to immediately release ask Hancock, "I'm sorry! I didn't know it would hurt give me another chance." Luffy begged

Hancock- Chuckling at her lover's reaction she just whispered into Luffy's ear, "It doesn't hurt Luffy, it feels good, and it would feel a million times better if you were to suck on them."

Luffy listening to his lover's request stuck his mouth on her left nipple and gently began to suck receiving an even larger moan from Hancock, seeing her like this really began to turn Luffy on, so he reached up and grabbed her right breast with his hand and began to gently massage it. As Hancock was in pure ecstasy she hardly noticed that she had placed her own hand under her groin cloth and was rubbing herself.

Hancock- "Luffy? Can you taste between my thighs to make sure I am the most beautiful woman in the world?" Hancock seductively asked as she removed her groin cloth revealing a soaked Pussy ready for Luffy to dig in.

Luffy seeing as Hancock was beginning to reveal everything began to remove his last article of clothing revealing Hancock's "Totem Pole", just seeing it made Hancock moan the loudest yet, as Luffy began to stick his tongue into Hancock's wet pussy she began to give instructions to Luffy as she placed her hand on Luffy's "Totem Pole" receiving a grunt of pleasure from Luffy. Then she felt it, Luffy's tongue inside of her causing her to start stating.

Hancock- "Luffy, something's coming, it feels amazing, don't let this go to waste" Hancock shouted as she came letting Luffy lick up every last drop inside her pussy.

But now, it was Hancock's turn to have some fun, she began by placing Luffy's member in her mouth and began stroking it up and down, receiving more grunts of pleasure from Luffy, after about 10 minutes of this Luffy finally began to say

Luffy- "Hancock I as well feel something coming, what is it?" Luffy asked in fear of what it was

Hancock- "Don't worry Luffy, release it, I'll clean it up for you" Hancock said in a seductive tone, Hancock continued stroking Luffy's member until some white liquid came out, causing Hancock to immediately start sucking again. After all was said and done both partners had climaxed once already and already loved the feeling it brought, therefore Hancock decided it was time "Luffy? Are you ready?"

Luffy- "For what Hancock?" Luffy asked puzzled

Hancock- "To take my virginity, something that has stayed intact waiting for you." Hancock shyly stated

Luffy- "And how do I do that?" Luffy asked still confused

Hancock- "You stick your member into my vagina, and begin thrusting" Hancock giggled as she also didn't know much about the topic.

Luffy got the picture and leaned Hancock onto her back with her pussy in full sights, Luffy still afraid of what might happen aligned his member and shoved it in causing Hancock to scream in pain and a little blood to trickle out, afraid he'd caused his lover pain he immediately pulled out and started apologizing.

Luffy- "Hancock I'm sorry! Are you alright" Luffy asked panicked

Hancock- "Don't worry Luffy, everyone told me this is what should happen the first time, continue on" Hancock said still showing a little pain on her face.

Luffy following his lover's order realigned his member and pushed it in again, this time further than the last changing Hancock's face from pain to one hundred percent pleasure.

Hancock- "Oh Luffy, you're so big, and it feels so good, don't stop." Hancock managed to squeak out between her moans.

Luffy- "I fully agree with you on that, and I don't know if I would be able to stop anymore Hancock" Luffy stated in ecstasy

After about ten minutes and Hancock climaxing twice Luffy began to feel the urge and immediately asked Hancock

Luffy- "Hancock I have that feeling again should I release inside or out?" Luffy quickly asked

Hancock- "Inside my darling" Hancock said smiling at her lover's ignorance

And so Luffy came inside Hancock causing her to climax again as well. Out of exhaustion Luffy fell onto the bed right next to Hancock where she covered him with her newly made blanket, once again snuggling into Luffy's shoulder only to notice that Luffy was currently holding onto one of her breasts going into a deep sleep. Hancock giggled at the thought of Luffy falling asleep like that and reached over to him and kissed him passionately on the lips stating

Hancock- "You are finally mine" Hancock said as tears of joy once again began to emerge only for Luffy to wipe them away to declare

Luffy- "And I have finally learned that you have always been mine, ShiShiShiShi" Luffy giggle before kissing Hancock one more time lightly on the lips before falling into a deep sleep. To be continued in chapter 3.


End file.
